You're Gonna Be The One That Saves Me
by Muzzy-Olorea
Summary: [MS] Another day, another case but this one’s a bit too close to home for Samantha. Martin’s trying to fight his feelings and keep things professional but things just aren’t that easy anymore.
1. Part One

**You're Gonna Be The One That Saves Me**

**Another day, another case but this one's a bit too close to home for Samantha. Martin's trying to fight his feelings and keep things professional but things just aren't that easy anymore. S/M**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the F.B.I but the plot is mine, my own, my preciousssssssssssss._**

**A/N- Okay so, I don't know what drove me to write this fanfic but something did and the ideas kept coming so I hope it's something worth reading.**

He'd had his suspicions for a long while but he didn't think he'd ever find any proof to back them up. He'd put it all down to his overactive imagination and the whole male jealousy thing kicking in but whenever he saw them together he immediately jumped to conclusions or examined their body language, eyes narrowed desperate that it would tell him something. Then it all came out, all at once and the storm had yet to pass.

He and Samantha had been working late, writing up reports. Vivian had gone home to look after her son, Jack was trying to sort out things with his wife over dinner and Danny was out with a friend. It was like everyone else had somewhere to be after work, something to do, someone to meet except him. Of course he had expected his new team to jump to conclusions about him when he had first arrived. How wrong they all were. Martin preferred to avoid seeing his parents as much as he could and such that he put all his time and energy into his work that he didn't exactly lead a life outside the New York Missing Persons Unit. Nor did Samantha. It seemed like every night for the past fortnight they'd been left in the building late at night trying to search for more clues for a case or else they were slaving away over their reports. Martin didn't mind. Having Samantha there gave him some company. Well, sort of. Whenever Martin tried to make idle conversation to lighten the mood, she always quickly drew the attention back to the case at hand. It was pretty obvious. She didn't want to become friends with her work colleagues, she wanted to keep things professional, she wanted to keep up this barrier, she didn't want anyone to know the true Samantha. And that's where the problem lay. She was so mysterious, silent and even sad sometimes that Martin just wanted to let her know that he was there. Like hell she cared. And still Martin struggled to get thoughts of his work colleague out of his head. He knew there had to be a happy balance and he knew the rules: Number one stated that you must never enter a relationship with a work colleague, especially if you work at such close quarters every day like he and Samantha, but on the other hand there was no need to be so cold and distant as Samantha was. Everyday Martin tried to devote all his attention to finding the missing person but it was hard sometimes, especially when he and Samantha were assigned a task together. That wasn't often. Samantha was much higher up and more experienced than he was and Jack liked to have her at hand. They'd known each other for years and were close. Martin had no idea how close until that night in the office.

He'd just finished work on a report and he'd sent it to Samantha to have a look at. He'd gone into her office to ask if she'd received it yet to which she said she hadn't and that her e-mail's been playing up for awhile. He had offered, completely unaware what he was getting himself into, to check it out since he knew a thing or two about computers. She'd smiled and left to go and get them some coffee. Martin called up her e-mail account. The screen flashed with 'You have 2 new e-mails' both not from him. He scrolled down and looked at her folders in case it had been filtered into one of them. 'Reports', 'Personal', 'Court', 'Contacts' and then one named 'Jack'. Martin stared at the screen for sometime. He shouldn't click on it. It was wrong. It was personal. She had let him look through her e-mail account. He clicked on it. And there were 227 e-mails from their boss. The last one was from the beginning of this year. Surely if he'd emailed her, like he emailed them all, about a case then she would have kept the recent ones too if she'd kept 200 odd others. Unless ……. None of the subject lines could shed any light – they all were blank with just a 'Re:' which Martin thought was odd. He randomly chose a link and clicked on it.

'Sam,

I couldn't stop thinking about you all night and then you came in looking even more beautiful than usual this morning. I feel so happy during our times together.

You handled that case yesterday really well. I'll have to talk to the department about getting you a raise this month.

What are you up to tonight? My wife and girls are out all night, I thought maybe we could meet up same place, same time?

Yours

Jack

xxxxxxxx'

Martin felt sick. It was true then. The boss he'd admired and looked up to was nothing more than a sick sleazebag. 'Getting you a raise this month ..' It was so shallow. Samantha must have seen through all of this and yet she had carried it on for at least a year until just before Martin joined the team. What did she see in him, what was she getting out of it? He never envisaged her as the type to sleep with her boss just to get promotion or more money. And now, what was happening now? They were working together as if nothing had happened. Jack just seemed to look at her as if she was nothing special and Samantha, well even her he saw nothing unusual there, except some slight awkwardness in her voice sometimes. 'Sam'. What had she once said to him? That no one calls her Sam except Jack ….. Martin was dazed.

Samantha had come back into the room then. He had stood up, announced that he had to go. She'd looked confused, put down the cups and asked whether he had managed to fix her computer as she walked back to her desk. He hadn't said anything, just put on his jacket, grabbed his bag and was halfway out of the door before she'd managed to look at the screen. She had run out into the corridor, calling him back but he was out of the building and into a cab before she could catch up with him.

That was a week ago and as fate would have it his mother had fallen ill and he'd taken the week off the go back home and check up on his folks. Now he was back and he neither knew what to do about what he had found out nor could he understand why his feelings for Samantha were still there.

Martin sat down in the conference room and looked aimlessly out of the door, his eyes coming to rest on Samantha who was going through some files. He hated the way he felt right now.

"Come on then, spill. How long has it been?" asked Vivian with a tone of amusement, coming to sit down next to Martin.

"How long what?" he asked.

"How long have you liked Samantha?"

"What?" he said, turning towards her quickly.

Vivian laughed. "Oh I wouldn't worry about it. Every hot blooded male in the building has had a thing for Samantha. It's only natural. She's very pretty and oozes confidence. So did it start the moment you walked in the room for the first time or-"

"I don't know." Martin said, distracted. "Do you think she knows?"

Vivian shrugged. "You're quite the quiet, discrete type aren't you? You've been acting normal so she probably hasn't noticed. Even if she has it wouldn't bother someone like Samantha - she gets it everyday. You'll get over it, everyone does. Danny got over it quite quickly."

"Danny liked Samantha?" Martin asked curiously.

"Sure, but only for a short while. Now they're more like brother and sister."

"How long did it take for Jack to get over her?"

Vivian looked at him oddly. "Jack's the boss. I'm sure he's far too professional to even look at her in that way." she said firmly.

"Yeah, sorry," Martin said. Vivian obviously didn't know about the affair and Danny wasn't exactly the discrete type, Martin was sure he didn't know. Great. It was just him then.

Samantha came in the room. "What have we got then?" she asked, glancing up from her files. As she caught sight of Martin, he could see a touch of surprise in her eyes. Maybe she hadn't been expecting him back so soon.

"Don't know yet, I'll just go and find out where Jack is." Vivian said, standing up and walking out of the room.

Samantha sat down on the other side of the table and looked at Martin awkwardly. "Look Martin, about the other day, I want you to know-"

"I'll keep your little secret if that's what you're worried about." he said bluntly, leaning back in his chair.

Samantha's cheeks coloured a little bit. "I don't want you to think that I'm some kind of slut who was sleeping with her boss just to move up in the firm or to get more money."

"No, why would I think that?" Martin said sarcastically.

"You don't know, you'll never understand, I didn't enjoy it-" Samantha said hotly.

"No of course not. I'm sure it must have been really hard for you sleeping with him for a whole year. Oh I am sorry."

"Don't think you know me!" Samantha exclaimed, standing up angrily.

Just then Jack came through the door, with Vivian and Danny following him. "Is everything okay in here?" he asked looking from Martin to Samantha. He prided himself on running a smooth ship and he seldom found two team members arguing with each other in the conference room first thing in the morning.

Samantha nodded and sat back down calmly.

"Martin?" Jack questioned.

"Yes." he answered reluctantly without looking at him or Samantha.

"Good then, we can begin." Jack stated, walking up to the white board and sticking a picture on it. "Laura Haywood, 19, waitress. Lives with her parents. Last seen leaving the restaurant where she works yesterday at 11pm. Danny, I want you to go and talk to the restaurant owner, Vivian check up her cell phone, see if any calls were made."

The two agents nodded and left the room. "Martin, Samantha I want you to both go and talk to Laura's parents." Martin looked down at the table. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"No." they both said.

"Good, get to it." he ordered.

They walked down to the car park in silence. Martin hated the thought that they had a two-hour car journey in front of them to thrash it out. He opened the car and got in the driver's seat. "18 West Park St, right?" he asked, checking his map.

"I believe so." Samantha answered, doing up her seat belt.

"Good." Martin said starting the engine and driving out the car park.

They were ten minutes on the road before anyone said anything and when Samantha spoke, Martin knew what it would be about.

"Martin, if we're going to work together, we can't go on for the rest of eternity with you thinking I'm a piece of dirt."

"I didn't."

"But you do now?"

"Bingo." Martin sighed, his eyes concentrated on the road.

"You have to understand I didn't do it for a raise or a promotion or just to be the 'boss' pet.' It's just I was young, green and insecure when I joined the team and Jack was strong and supportive. He helped me settle in, showed me the ropes, said that one day I'd be able to lead a team all by myself ….. we spent a lot of time of time together. One day he made a move and I didn't do anything, I knew he was having problems at home and I …………I don't know. I guess he was the one stable thing in my life and I felt safe with him. I knew that it was wrong, unprofessional and yet I just let it happen ……. One day Jack's daughters came to visit him at the office and I knew it had to stop and Jack agreed. He's been acting like it hasn't happened since."

"Thanks for sharing." Martin said wryly pulling into a garage to get more petrol ('gas'). How ironic that all of a sudden Samantha felt like talking. He got out of the car and walked to the pump, Samantha got out also.

"You just don't get it do you? I guess that's hardly surprising, growing up in upper class New York, I guess you've had it easy. Daddy always getting you want, being there at your birthdays, at your graduation, your mother phoning you ever night just to check that you had a good day and ate dinner. Ever had to make your own way in the world? Don't judge me." she said, her voice stronger and louder than she had intended it to be. A couple people on the pavement ('sidewalk') turned to look at her.

Martin turned. "What do you want from me? I already told you that I'm not going to spill."

Samantha took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She couldn't believe that she just felt like sitting down on the wall and crying. Samantha Spade did not cry or show emotion. "I want you to understand." she said steadily.

**A/N- Okay, I know that wasn't the best of places to finish this chapter but this was originally going to be a One-Shot but by the time I'd finished writing it, it was an EPIC one-shot so I decided to make it a two-parter. The next half will be up soon. Any comment or criticism would be appreciated especially since my knowledge of the show and the characters is rather limited.**


	2. Part Two

**Part Two**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the F.B.I but the plot is mine, my own, my preciousssssssssssss._**

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews guys.**

_Dedicated to:_

_Without A Trace Freak – Whooo! My first reviewer! Sorry about the typo.)_

_Taintedpromises – Yeah, it wasn't love dammit you silly girl Sam! The whole English – American word thing….. I was just messing around. I'm from the UK but since WaT is an American TV show I was undecided as to what words to use. I think I'm gonna try and go with the American, at least in dialogue, but it's hard …… dudes, 'cell phone' – it's blatantly 'mobile'. p_

_Sweet Like Chocolate – See above about the dialogue. I'm still undecided. I'm glad that I'm not the only weird one! Teehee. The thing about transcript reading is that it takes a long time, you don't get the appreciate the acting and it makes you want to watch the show even more._

_KayeLLa – Thanks!_

_EquestrianBabe – Here's the next section for you. _

_Briana – Thanks for the encouragement. )_

_SusanWATfan – Sorry about the monster paragraph …….. it didn't look that long in Word, honest!_

"I want you to understand." she said steadily.

Martin looked at her for a moment, then nodded before walking into the building to pay. Samantha sat back down in the car.

After a few minutes, Martin came back holding two cups. "White with two sugars right?" he asked, handing her a cup.

Samantha smiled. "Thanks."

As Martin pulled out of the garage, he switched on the CD player to avoid to awkward silence. 'Erosion' by Switchfoot blared out.

"You like this stuff?" Samantha asked, not in an adverse way.

"No! I just listen to it but I hate it with a passion." Martin retorted. Samantha raised her eyebrows. "Sorry, sarcasm – it's a British thing. Don't know how I got it. Yeah, I like this stuff." Martin looked over at her. "If you don't like it, I'll turn it off."

"No keep it on." Samantha smiled. "I have all four albums."

"Really?" Martin asked.

"Yeah. Let me guess, fan of Green Day, Rooney, Death Cab for Cutie, Linkin Park, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Incubus and Yellowcard as well?" Samantha questioned.

"Definitely. And Nirvana, Feeder, Jet, Van Halen, Kasabian, Athlete, Oasis, Killers, Smashing Pumpkins, Travis, Dashboard Confessional, Placebo and the Zutons to name a few." Martin said, tapping his hand on the wheel enthusiastically.

"Me too. Funny, I didn't put you down as the type to be into rock."

"Why? Because I'm a rich kid from Manhattan so I must be into Classical?" Martin laughed.

Samantha shrugged. "I don't know, you could be." she said.

"And I'm willing to bet that you only like rock music for the sexy drummers." Martin commented.

Samantha smiled and closed her eyes, listening to the music. "That's only part of the reason."

They came out of the Haywood's house later that day, more unsettled than when they went in. "What are you thinking?" Martin asked.

"The Haywoods say that she was cheerful, friendly girl, happy with her simple life in a stuffy town but these few weeks she'd been unsettled, complaining that she never had a chance to make something of herself, that her parents were stifling her …."

"Couldn't that just be down to being upset that her boyfriend ditched her?" Martin questioned.

"Maybe, but I think there's something more." Samantha sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Let's see what Jack and Danny's got."

"Do you think it could be suicide?"

Samantha looked at him sideways. "Why is it that just because one girl's unhappy in a small town earning crap wages and goes missing, everyone automatically assumes it's suicide?" Samantha shot at Martin.

Martin raised his arms in defence. "Sorry, I was just fishing."

"Yeah, well, ever occurred to you that it might be in the wrong pond?"

"Okay, okay. Every time I say something you bite my head off." Martin said.

"It's nothing personal. In case you haven't noticed I'm like that with everyone." Samantha stated.

"Defence mechanism." Martin muttered.

"Sorry?"

"I said it must be a defence mechanism."

Samantha looked at him for a moment as if she was debating what to say. "You really talk a lot of crap sometimes Fitzgerald." She said before getting into the car.

"Okay, so anything new?" Martin asked as he and Samantha walked into the conference room where the other three were already seated.

"Yeah, it seems that there's probably been no foul play. One of the waitresses, Mary, at the restaurant knew Laura quite well and she knew she wasn't happy and had mentioned suicide." Jack said. Martin looked across at Samantha. She was looking down at the table, not saying anything.

"Have you done a background check on her?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah, there's no motive, I think she's telling the truth plus it fits in with the picture we've got from other people." Jack mused.

"Do we have any idea when or where?" Martin asked.

Just then Danny finished his phone call. "Mary's just got back to her apartment to find a message on her answering machine – It's Laura. She said she's going to do it, she's driving some place now but she didn't tell Mary where."

"How long ago did she phone?"

"About 15 minutes ago."

"Great." sighed Jack. "She could be heading anywhere to take an overdose, inject something, hang herself ….."

"I think I know where she might be." Samantha said quickly, standing up. The other four looked at her. "When we were talking to the Haywoods, the mother mentioned a river where Laura always used to go and sit and draw whenever she had time. If she's thinking of ending it all, it might be there."

Jack nodded. "You and Martin, take the chopper and go and find out. Sam, you gotta remember that it might be too late."

"No it won't." Samantha muttered, grabbing her bag.

Within fifteen minutes they had landed in a cornfield and Samantha and Martin ran all the way, heading towards the river. It was silent and seemingly deserted until Samantha spotted a bridge up ahead with a lone figure standing on it. "There!" she shouted.

Martin pulled out his cell as they ran. "Jack, we've got her." he called.

The two agents stopped at the start of the bridge. Laura Haywood and climbed over the railings and was standing on a thin ledge over the fast-flowing water, ready to jump.

"Go away. You can't stop me." she shouted at Martin and Samantha. "You come any closer and I'll jump, you stay there and I'm going to jump anyway."

"Laura, don't do this. You're young, you've got so much to live for." Martin shouted.

"Like what? Crap job in small-town USA with no hope to make something of myself. If this dull existence is going to go on for sixty more years then I might as well end it now."

"Laura, what are you talking about!" Samantha cried, taking a step forward. "Anyone can make something of themselves, no matter what their start in life is. I know how you're feeling, I've been there, felt like that, but you gotta believe that there's a whole new world out there that you can break into."

"Not for me. I know thing aren't going to change." Laura said, looking down at the water.

"Laura, you've got to listen to me. Don't do this. There's so many people out there who care for you, think how much they're going to suffer! Think about your parents." Samantha shouted.

"It's their fault that I want to do this in the first place." she said bitterly. "But I don't suppose they told you how they practically kept me prisoner to stop me moving to France with my boyfriend? By the time they let me out, he'd already gone. He was my whole life, the only thing keeping me sane. I'm going now." she stated as Jack, Vivian and Danny joined Martin and Samantha.

Martin looked at Samantha, he had never seen her this worked up, she was trying so hard to reason with the young girl, tears were streaming down her face.

"Don't do it. Look, you like to draw right? You could move to the city, paint professionally, sell your work." Samantha shouted desperately.

Laura shook her head. "I've made up my mind. Bye." she said simply. Then she jumped.

Samantha spun round and buried her head in Martin's chest to stop herself from looking. She was crying so hard. Martin rubbed her back gently. One of the most important rules about being an F.B.I agent was that you must not get too emotionally involved with a case, even if in the end, you can't help the person, you have to take a step back, forget about it, move on. Maybe this one just struck a bit too close to home for Samantha.

Jack gave a signal to the men behind him who ran to the water and down the bank to try and save her but everyone knew it was too late. The water was flowing extremely fast and there were sharp rocks at the bottom. Samantha shuddered.

"Hey, you tried your best, there was nothing we could do." Martin soothed. Danny and Vivian were looking at him oddly and Martin struggled to remember whether comforting a fellow agent was in the rulebook.

Jack came back and shook his head. "Come on, we should get back." he stated.

Samantha pulled away from Martin. "I-I just want to stay here for a bit." she said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and sitting down on the bank of the river.

Jack looked like he was going to say no but then relaxed. Danny and Vivian headed towards the chopper.

"I'll stay here and wait and take the second chopper back." Martin said. Jack nodded and with a last look at Samantha he headed off.

Martin paced up and down the pathway looking at Samantha's back. He knew she wanted to be alone, and he didn't know what to say to her without her biting his head off, but just waiting here was awkward and seemed cold and distant. It started to drizzle but Samantha still didn't move. Martin walked over to her and sat down.

"Thanks for waiting." she said quietly.

"No problem. ……… Look, I know you probably don't want to talk, especially with me, but if you do, then, you know I'm here right?" Martin said, looking out at the river.

Samantha nodded. After a moment, she broke the silence. "It's just I know where she was coming from so well, she thought that she was stuck in this place with outwardly nice parents who are actually tyrants …….. it's just so hard when you can't make them see that there's another way to get out of the rut than suicide."

"You talking from experience?"

"I chickened out and called the hospital before it was too late. Next day I felt so stupid and foolish, I moved out from my Mum's place in with my Nan, started working at school to get the grades, got into Uni, got married, got divorced, moved to New York, joined the F.B.I slept with my boss…… Not exactly a fairytale."

"I'm not judging you." Martin smiled.

Samantha looked at him for a minute and smiled back. The rain got heavier. "You're nicer than I thought at first."

"Thanks … I think." Martin laughed.

"We should get going."

"Yeah, I mean if you're done here…."

"Yeah, I guess I just needed closure, think things through." Samantha explained. "Besides we're soaking wet and it's cold." she said, shivering.

They stood up. Martin gallantly took off his suit jacket and put it over Samantha's shoulders. She smiled at him appreciatively and watched his retreating back for a moment as he led the way to the helicopter.

As they landed on the top of the F.B.I building in New York, Jack, Vivian and Danny came over to meet them.

"What, you guys fall in the river too?" Danny asked, looking at Samantha and Martin's soaking wet clothes. Vivian glared at him. "Sorry. Bad joke." he muttered.

"So what's up? I thought you guys would be inside writing up the reports." Samantha said. She caught Jack looking at Martin's jacket, which she still had over her shoulders and she took it off and handed it back to him with a smile.

"All done. We're all going out to a bar, you two up for it?" Vivian asked.

"Sure." Martin said. Samantha nodded, tying her wet hair up with a hair-tie.

The five of them sat at the crowded bar, sipping their drinks and watching the dance floor fill up. "You know, we should go dance." Danny suggested, jumping off his stool.

"Not for me." Vivian said, finishing off her glass. "I've got to go pick my son up from football ('soccer') practice. See you guys tomorrow."

"See you Viv! Jack, Samantha, you coming?" Danny asked.

Jack shook his head and returned to his conversation with the barman.

"Yeah, I'll come." Samantha said, following Danny.

"Fitzy?"

"No way, I don't dance." Martin called.

He stayed in his seat, watching Samantha dance to the upbeat music as she and Danny shared a joke. She seemed much happier now than she had been before and now at least Martin had some idea of her complicated life. She had made it quite clear that things between her and Jack were finished and Martin believed her.

"Sam's far too professional to get involved with someone she works with." Jack said, sitting down next to Martin and following his gaze. Martin looked at him biting his lip. "And I thought you would be too."

"I'm not doing anything wrong." Martin stated.

"Sam's very beautiful isn't she? But she's not stupid - she gets looked at by guys like you everyday." Jack said quietly.

"I can't help how I feel." Martin said.

"Don't let yourself get into this. The line is that we don't have relationships in the team – it could ruin your professional career." Jack warned.

Martin turned to face him, looking him in the eye. "It didn't ruin yours."

Jack's eyes flashed and he tensed up, looking angry. "I know about you and Samantha." Martin continued. "That's what we were arguing over earlier. With all due respect boss, I don't think you should be telling me what I can and can't do." Martin said straight-forwardly.

Jack Malone took a deep breath. "Point taken." he said bluntly. "But you ask her once and if she says no-"

"Yeah, I get it. I won't push it." Martin finished off for him. Jack nodded and moved away to continue his conversation with the barman.

Danny moved away from Samantha having spotted a bunch of girls to go and try his luck with. He hadn't been gone ten seconds when men were approaching Samantha dancing with her, offering to buy he drinks, giving her their number. Martin felt jealousy and a sense of protectiveness rise up inside him which was stupid since he knew Samantha could more than certainly take care of herself. She smiled, and waved them off one by one when she caught Martin looking at her. She left the dance floor and came up to him.

"None of them take your fancy." Martin said, handing her a drink.

"No." she laughed. "They're all air-heads with small penises. You should be out there with Danny, checking out the girls."

"No, that's not me and they're not my type." Martin said quietly.

"So what is your type?" Samantha asked interestedly. Martin smiled. "I'll give you some time to think about that question whilst I go get us some more drinks." She said, taking his glass and walking to the bar.

Martin watched her go. She was like a whole different person when she was out of the office and relaxed. He guessed that she felt good for having opened up to someone and talked about her past. He was glad that he could have been there for her. He watched one of her admirers from before come up to her at the bar and talk to her. He could see her telling him to go away but he seemed persistent and blocked her way when she tried to move.

"Is everything alright?" Martin asked, walking up to Samantha.

"Who's this?" the man asked gruffly.

"Oh this, this is my boyfriend, Martin." Samantha said, taking Martin by the hand and pulling him closer.

Martin was taken aback for a bit but then he saw what Samantha was doing. "Nice to meet you." Martin said insincerely, putting an arm around Samantha. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem." Samantha said and let Martin lead her back over to their table. They stayed standing, watching Danny make a fool of himself with the bunch of girls in the corner.

"Does it ever annoy you?" Martin asked, looking at Samantha as she let her hair down.

"What?"

"All the attention you get from men because you're pretty, blonde and they think you're 'easy' when actually you're smart, ruthless and work for the F.B.I?"

Samantha laughed. "No, I just ignore it most of the time."

'Cannonball' by Damien Rice started playing and Samantha turned to Martin determinedly. "Come on, you're going to have to dance to this one – it's my favourite song." She said, taking him by the hand and dragging him over to the other dancing couples. They came together awkwardly, holding one of her hands in his, Martin put his other hand on her back gently. She moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder as they moved slowly in time to the music.

"Long day eh?" Martin said.

"Mm." Samantha said.

"You should go home, get some rest." He said, rubbing her back softly. He looked up and saw Danny watching them with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, but this feels good. Who says you can't dance?" Samantha said, looking up at Martin with a smile.

He locked gazes with her. "Sam – Samantha-"

"I think it'll be okay if you call me Sam from now on." she said, interrupting.

Martin smiled nervously. "Sam ……" He stared down into her eyes, she was smiling at him expectantly, God she was so beautiful, she was too good for him. "I don't think I can be professional about this anymore."

Sam didn't say anything at first, she just looked at him for a minute and then she reached up and gently pushed Martin's head down to hers. "Good." she said as their lips touched.

Martin felt like he was dreaming, he couldn't believe this was happening. He moved his hand up and ran it through her hair. She tasted so good, he didn't want the kiss to end.

When they at last pulled away for air, they smiled at each other.

"Thanks for understanding – and for being you." she said softly, as they reached in to kiss again.

Jack watched Sam and Martin on the dance floor, they were so caught up with each other, with the excitement that new love brings. He looked at her as she pulled away. She deserved to be happy.

**A/N- Okay so what did you think? It probably shows but I've never actually seen the show. Long pause I read about it in a magazine, got intrigued, realised that no repeats are showing on Channel 4, looked up the price for the DVD box set for Season one – fainted at the price and realised that I don't have that kinda money so I took to reading a few transcripts from Season one on the net. And now I'm obsessed enough to be writing fanfiction …………… Meep. I'm crazy. Anyway, I've got another fanfic ready to post after this so until then …………..toodles.**


End file.
